


Comfort Zone

by LFG



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFG/pseuds/LFG
Summary: A night of drinks after work leads to important realizations and changes in a relationship.'Okay, the first glass was an honest mistake, the second one was quite careless but the third one? Just sheer stupidity. What was I thinking?' All this was going through Rafael's mind over and over, first when Carisi took off his jacket and loosened his tie, then when he rolled up his sleeves and finally when he removed his shoes.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, but I couldn't resist this BFA challenge, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. All feedback is appreciated :)

_If I could tear you from the ceiling I'd freeze us both in time And find a brand new way of seeing Your eyes forever glued to mine_

**(Placebo - Blind)**

A nice and soothing glass of scotch after a long day of work had become such a natural habit that Rafael didn't think twice before asking the detective to join in. Carisi had grown on him after the Hodda case and there were these feelings hanging between them now, the excitement of a newfound friendship, the attraction, the admiration, and the fear of going for more and losing what they had. Right after making his offer, the ADA thought it was a dangerous idea to add alcohol to that mix, but judging by the bright smile on Carisi's face, it was too late to take it back and all he could do was work on his self control, pour them drinks and try to act as professional as possible.

'Okay, the first glass was an honest mistake, the second one was quite careless but the third one? Just sheer stupidity. What was I thinking?' All this was going through Rafael's mind over and over, first when Carisi took off his jacket and loosened his tie, then when he rolled up his sleeves and finally when he removed his shoes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you to make yourself comfortable, detective." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Barba, you know how comfy your couch is?" the answer came with an endearing laugh and a flash of those cute dimples.

"I do enjoy it from time to time, yes. Not as much as you're doing now, apparently" the ADA answered after hearing the soft sigh of contentment the other released while stretching and falling back on said sofa.

"Well, you should. Come sit here with me, you're too drunk for that chair." He wasn't, actually. Scotch was his usual choice of drink and he wasn't nearly as affected by it as the beer-drinking detective. Instead of saying that, Rafael decided to indulge and relax a little, slowly getting up and making his way to sit beside Carisi. It was Friday after all, he deserved it.

"Happy now?" he asked amused, with an overly dramatic eye roll.

"Almost. Take off your shoes!" the way he beamed like a kid with a new toy should be ridiculous, but Rafael couldn't help finding it adorable, which was clearly a bad sign. Even worse was the fact he automatically did as the other asked, although he had the decency to glare at him first for good measure.

As soon as he removed his shoes, he was graced with a grin so bright it made Carisi's eyes tinkle. "Now I know why you didn't make fun of my green socks, Counselor. Never took you for the kind to wear something like that to work."

"Well, no one would know if I still had my shoes on, right? It'll be our little secret."

They quickly fell into their usual banter and with a bottle of scotch on the coffee table and good company, it was easy to lose track of time. After two hours of courthouse gossip, college stories and discussing interests, both men were relaxed enough around each other to stop worrying about hiding every little feeling they had.

In a bold move that he would later blame entirely on alcohol consumption and enticing blue eyes, Rafael let out a tired breath and laid down on his back. He half expected Sonny - and using that childish excuse for a name was one more slip to his long list - to sober up and put some distance between them, but was met with a soft nudge to his shoulder and a silent invitation to rest his head on the detective's leg. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about how intimate that was, how vulnerable, and when he accepted it and scooted up to claim his new pillow, he could see the surprised look on Sonny's face, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

Barba was not soft, he read there. Barba was popular, successful, brilliant, elegant, someone who went to yatch parties, Broadway shows and fancy restaurants, always dressed to impress, the center of attention, pure charm and snarky comments.

Right then he made the first conscious decision of the night, the one he would not try to find excuses for later on. He looked right into Sonny's eyes and smiled in such a genuine manner it felt like shedding an armor. This was not Barba, this was Rafael, and the softness was real, not liquor induced, was what he wanted to show. They looked into each other eyes long enough to get flustered, but neither wanted to look away first. Rafael rewarded Sonny's courage to get them there with his own brave move, lifting his hand and cupping the detective's cheek. When they finally broke eye contact it was in a synchronized step, closing their eyes and leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
